Jokes
by Voracity666
Summary: On a tous fait des co... bêtises. Certains plus que d'autres, d'ailleurs. Et les nations n'y échappent pas, évidemment. Divers couples et bashing. Divers OS
1. Qui est-ce qui?

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Ceci est mon premier pas dans une catégorie pour laquelle je ne pensais pas réussir à écrire Oo**

**Bref ! L'idée conductrice, ce sont les blagues. Je m'inspire en fait des blagues présentes dans l'appli' de mon téléphone**

**Si vous connaissez ma fic Saint Seiya "Nos amis les chevaliers", ou encore celle Percy Jackson "Iris Mag", vous avez un apperçu des conneries que je vais faire :3**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**(au passage, si quelqu'un sait comment faire pour accéder aux scans...)**

**(Ps : Ne vous gênez pas : vous pouvez me laisser des blagues que vous aimeriez que je mette en forme !)**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

1- Qu'est-ce qui..?

-Hé, Bruder !

-Lâche-moi Gilbert, répondit laconiquement Allemagne.

Marchant d'un bon pas, il parcourait les longs couloirs, tentant d'ignorer son imbécile d'aîné qui lui tournait autour. N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire ? Aller taquiner la poêle de Hongrie, par exemple !

-West, je te cause ! Comment peux-tu ignorer mon awesome moi ?!

L'albinos se figea, scandalisé. Comment son petit-frère, qu'il avait élevé, chéri, éduqué, bref, dont il s'était occupé -enfin autant que possible- osait-il l'ignorer de la sorte ?

Il atterrit de son état de choc lorsqu'il aperçut vers où se dirigeait son cadet.

-West ! Attend !

-Que veux-tu, Gilbert ? Finit par soupirer l'autre, la main sur la porte.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce qui pèse 500 kg et qui est jaune ?

Un sourire aux allures gênées, Prusse évitait le regard sérieux de Ludwig.

-Je n'ai pas le temps avec tes bêtises, jugea-t-il.

Il fit tourner la poignée et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Enfin, il le tenta. Il entra plutôt en collision avec un mur moelleux et jaune.

-GILBERT !

-Ne te fâches pas ! Tu te souviens, lorsque j'ai laissé Gilbird aux bons soins d'Amérique ? Bah il est revenu ce matin...

-Piu piu.

* * *

**"Qu'est-ce qui pèse 500 kg, qui est jaune, et qui vit dans une cage ?**

**Un canari... Mais un GROS !"**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	2. C'est un Américain qui

**Merci de vos reviews et ajouts, c'est super gentil :D**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

2- C'est un Américain...

Aussi finie que pouvait l'être la Guerre Froide, les deux personnifications adversaires entretenaient une relation assez... spéciale, constituée de taquineries et autres rabaissements.

Nul n'essayait de s'y immiscer. Déjà parce que la nation Russe restait effrayante malgré sa défaite, mais aussi que celle États-unienne était une vraie tête à claques.

Alors, c'était de loin que Angleterre surveillait avec appréhension son ancienne colonie communiquer avec Russie. Il ne fallait pas se fourvoyer, hein : il ne s'inquiétait pas. Pour États-Unis ? Pff ! Cet espèce de gros mégalo qui avait opté pour porter le nom de son continent au lieu du pays qu'il personnifiait ? La bonne blague !

-Angleterre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu du couloir ? L'interrogea France.

xXx

-Tu vas quelque part ? S'étonna Toris en observant Alfred faire des allers-retours entre sa valise et ses placards.

-Oui, Russie m'a invité à visiter chez lui. Enfin, Moscou.

Réprimant la frayeur qui l'avait prise à l'énoncé du nom haï, la Lituanie entreprit de l'aider.

xXx

-Alors, Amérique, que penses-tu de ma capitale ?

-Que la mienne est bien plus majestueuse ! Assura l'Américain.

Il avait emprunté des vêtements chauds à son petit-frère, évitant ainsi d'avoir à emprunter une tenue à l'autre « _coco _».

-Il y a un problème ? Tu t'agites encore plus que d'habitude, observa le plus vieux.

-Hum. En fait, j'ai une furieuse envie de pisser, marmonna honteusement Alfred. Ha ! Juste ce qu'il me fallait !

Ivan n'eut même pas le temps de s'en offusquer que son ennemi préféré fonça dans une petite ruelle, dans l'espoir de s'y soulager.

-Hé ! Non, Amérique ! Ne fais pas ça ici !

Alfred lui offrit un grimace.

-J'en étais sûr ! Tu veux que je meurs la vessie explosée ! _Fucking coco _!

-Cesse donc de faire l'idiot, soupira le Russe. Suis-moi, tu ne peux pas faire ça ici.

-C'est pas une ruse ? Tu ne vas pas me traîner aux travers des rues pendant des heures sans interruption ?

-Suis-moi, bouffeur de hamburgers, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter. Il y a avait là un beau bâtiment crème avec des colonnes, entouré d'un parc bien entretenu, le tout cerné par un muret.

-Voilà, tu peux y aller.

-Là ? Je peux faire ça, là ?

-Dépêches-toi, grogna Ivan.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Alfred pour se coller au crépi et baisser braguette. C'est avec un sourire béat qu'il revint auprès de son ancien ennemi.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle l'hospitalité russe, non ?

-Non. Ça s'appelle l'ambassade américaine. Kol kol kol.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	3. Une Belge, un Allemand et un Français

**Hey ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

3- C'est une Belge, un Allemand et un Français...

-Angleterre ? Je ressens... comme des mauvaises ondes émanant de toi.

-_Bloody Hell _!

-Mais encore...

Suite à une réunion européenne de moindre importance, c'était une pause déjeuner bien méritée qui se déroulait.

Comme nombre de ses collègues, Angleterre s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un quelconque journal. Jusqu'à cet échange. Arthur avait tellement serré les phalanges sur le papier que celui-ci s'était froissé. Enfin, c'était la page des jeux, donc ça allait encore.

-C'est inadmissible ! Finit par s'exclamer la nation insulaire. Le niveau d'anglais est plus que médiocre !

Il récolta des soupirs et des regards levés vers le ciel, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas dans son discours.

-Tiens ! Je suis sûr que si je vous demande de me faire une simple phrase avec « _green _», « _pink _» et « _yellow _», vous n'y arriverez pas !

Offusqués d'une telle accusation, les autres nations se prirent au jeu. Ce fut Belgique qui s'avança en premier.

-_I wake up in the morning, I eat a yellow banana, a green pepper and in the evening I watch the Pink Panther on TV._

Elle adressa un air de défi à Angleterre.

-Tu n'as pas précisé le niveau ou le sujet de ta phrase. Contente-toi de ça, lui asséna-t-elle.

Ludwig prit distraitement la parole, le nez dans des dossiers où quelques diagrammes mettaient de la couleur.

-_I wake up in the morning, I see the yellow sun, the green grass and I think to myself : I hope it will be a pink day_. C'est un tout autre niveau, je pense.

S'ensuivirent d'autres phrases traînant quelques accents, mais tout à fait compréhensible. Agréablement surpris, Arthur se permit un petit sourire. Jusqu'à ce que France ne se décide à lui aussi ouvrir ouvrir la bouche.

-Le pays de l'amour se doit de parler de toutes les langues, se vanta-t-il. Il est évident que le niveau d'anglais de ma nation est parfaitement élevé !

-Et si à la place de nous casser les pieds, tu nous livrais ta phrase ?

Il se racla la gorge avant de lui aussi donner sa phrase-exemple.

-_I wake up in ze mornink, I hear ze phone : « green... green... green... », I pink up ze phone and I say « Yellow ? »._

Il reçut le magazine d'Angleterre dans le visage alors que celui-ci était écroulé de rire sur son fauteuil.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	4. C'est deux Italiens et deux Allemands

**Bon, cette blague est classique, mais elle me fera toujours rire ^^ (qu'est-ce que j'ai pu galérer à choisir les persos, par contre x( )  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

4- C'est deux Italiens et deux Allemands...

-Allemagne !

-Italie, tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Nous allons bientôt partir.

-Je n'arrive pas à mettre ma cravate, tu veux bien m'aider, s'il-te plaît ?

Habitué comme il l'était, Allemagne s'exécuta.

-C'est gentil de la part d'Angleterre de nous avoir invité, babillait Italie.

-Oui.

-C'est vrai ce que disait France ? Il a une piscine magique ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander directement. On y va.

xXx

-Comme vous avez été nombreux à me le demander, commença Angleterre d'une voix lasse, oui j'ai bien une piscine magique. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre pour la voir.

Il fut suivi par la majorité de ses invités.

Protégée par un dôme en verre, une large piscine aux dimensions olympiques attendait qu'on vienne l'admirer.

-Wah, Arthur ! Elle est superbe ! Fit Hongrie.

-Ah, j'imagine tout plein de beaux éphèbes s'ébattant joyeusement dans l'eau et...

Francis fut vite réduit au silence avant qu'il ne choque encore l'assemblée.

-Mais... le bassin est vide... fit remarquer Italie du Nord en se penchant légèrement.

-C'est normal. Il suffit de penser à quelque chose de précis pour que la piscine s'en remplisse.

Feliciano releva vivement la tête, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il quitta rapidement ses vêtements avant de se jeter dans le bassin.

-PASTAAAA !

-C'était à prévoir... soupira Allemagne. Angleterre, que se passe-t-il si deux vœux différents sont formulés ?

-Eh bien...

-Viens West ! Les coupa Prusse en récupérant son frère par le bras.

Il le tira par le bras vers la piscine. Il lui ôta rapidement sa veste avant de le pousser dans la piscine pleines de pâtes, puis fit de même.

-BIEEEER !

Les pâtes furent remplacés par l'alcool, sous les protestations indignées de l'Italien qui sortit aussi vite qu'il put, dégoulinant et bien collant.

Romano -qui avait suivit Espagne- voulut profiter de cette occasion pour se venger de ces deux bouffeurs de patates qui avaient osé remplacer les sacro-saintes pâtes par ce truc dégoûtant.

Il s'élança alors, à son tour, vers la piscine, la tête remplie de pâtes en tout genre.

Sauf qu'il se prit le pied dans la veste de Ludwig, ce qui le fit trébucher.

-MEEEERDA !

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	5. Les méfaits de l'alcool

**Alors, pour la petite histoire, ça se passe avec des Écossais. Mais en la lisant, je me suis dis " Non, c'est trop évident, là !"  
**

**Donc, vàlà, un mariage pas si inattendu que ça ;)**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

5- Les méfaits de l'alcool.

Natalya était contente. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui était même le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Car, oui, elle allait enfin pouvoir réaliser le rêve de toute sa vie. Elle le traînait depuis son enfance, et il serait enfin palpable. Enfin !

Tout avait été préparé avec minutie. Pas un seul détail laissé au hasard. OR-GA-NI-SA-TION, on vous dit !

-Oh Natalya, c'est tellement merveilleux ! Pleurait sa grande-sœur.

-Oui Katyusha, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

Elle s'était couchée avec un large sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux. Et au lever elle s'était préparée avec grand soin, s'assurant que sa voilette n'allait pas tomber au premier coup de vent.

Elle serra avec émotion le bouquet de fleurs entre ses mains gantées. Car oui, aujourd'hui, elle allait se marier.

Son cœur en lâcha un soupir d'aise.

Elle allait **le** trouver chez le maire, comme il en avait été décidé. Elle avait un peu peur. C'était quand même la concrétisation de plusieurs siècles d'existence, tout ça !

-Monsieur le maire, le salua-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

-Mademoiselle Braginsky ! C'est un tel honneur pour moi ! Avoir ainsi à assister et officialiser votre union !

L'humain était plus qu'enthousiaste, ce qui permit à Natalya de se calmer un peu. **Il** n'était pas encore arrivé. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute, maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le cœur de Natalya frémit alors qu'elle se retournait, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. **Il** était là ! Leur union allait pouvoir être célébrée comme ce devait l'être.

Lorsque le maire l'aperçut, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais voyons, mademoiselle Braginsky, votre fiancé est complètement ivre ! Souhaitez-vous que l'on recule la cérémonie afin qu'il soit sobre ?

Elle lui fit face à nouveau, le regard dur.

-Non ! C'est hors de question !

-Mais...

-Quand grand-frère est sobre, il ne veut pas venir !

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	6. Les méfaits de l'alcool II

**Celle-ci fut une horreur à mettre en scène, je vous rassure x(**

**Alors, j'espère que vous rirez quand même...**

**Sinon, merci pour les reviews et les ajouts, c'est vraiment génial :D**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

6- Les méfaits de l'alcool II.

Le passé de pirate de Angleterre n'était un secret pour personne. Ses manières de ce temps avaient heureusement évolué jusqu'au gentleman de maintenant, mais certaines restaient, hélas.

xXx

-La plus grosse connerie sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? Répéta Arthur.

C'était une soirée qui avait succédé au G8 de la journée.

Angleterre réfléchit avant de piquer un fard énorme.

-Non, je ne vous le dirai pas, finit-il par annoncer en baissant les yeux.

Piqués par la curiosité, les autres le pressèrent de raconter, sentant l'aveu croustillant à dix lieux.

France finit par se pencher et lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit jurer son voisin d'outre-manche.

-Bon, comme on dirait que je n'ai pas trop le choix, reprit-il en glissant un regard furieux à Francis qui prit un air innocent, je vous demande de garder le silence, autant là-dessus que pendant que je raconte.

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de se lancer.

-C'était peu avant que je n'arrête la piraterie. J'étais allé rendre visite à Alfred et j'en ai profité pour faire le tour des colonies, histoire de voir comment les pionniers s'étaient installés. Et c'est là que j'ai... euh...

Il croisa les regards insistants. Même Amérique l'écoutait avec sérieux !

-J'avais fait une halte dans un saloon. Je laisse un peu traîner l'oreille et j'apprends qu'ils cherchaient à élire un nouveau shérif. J'ai dû avoir l'air intéressé, car ils m'ont proposé d'essayer, moi aussi. On était tous là, à regarder un quelconque guignol à chapeau qui énonçait les épreuves. Il fallait d'abord boire dix litres de whisky sans tomber à terre, puis tirer une balle entre les deux yeux d'un ours et enfin, violer une vieille femme Indienne.

À ces mots, Arthur porta son verre à ses lèvres, alors que les autres se regardaient entre eux. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire ?

-On devait être une dizaine à s'enfiler l'alcool. Ils ont fini par tomber comme des mouches, moi seul étais encore debout.

-Vu les bouteilles que tu t'enfilais sur ton navire, tu m'étonnes, marmonna entre ses dents Francis.

-J'ai foncé alors à la caverne de l'ours, reprit Arthur en le fusillant du regard. Il a poussé des rugissements terribles tout le long. Puis... euh...

Il frissonna avant de regarder ses collègues. Ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

-J'étais saoul, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent docilement la tête.

-Je suis donc sortis de la caverne en titubant avant d'interpeller le public pour savoir où se trouvait la vieille Indienne, que je lui colle la balle entre les deux yeux...

Arthur enfouit son visage entre ses bras, les pommettes brûlantes.

Six statues le fixaient toujours (Canada était parti aussitôt après la réunion), jusqu'à ce que Francis éclate de rire.

-Tu... tu as violé un ours ? Balbutia Allemagne, passablement choqué.

Un geignement de fin du monde sortit des bras anglais.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	7. C'est un Canadien et un États-unien

**Alors, le nom du ministre est bien Canadien (j'avais cherché), mais ce n'est pas celui du vrai. Ou alors, j'ai eu du pot.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

7- C'est un Canadien et un États-unien...

Les lourdes portes en chêne ancestral s'écartèrent brusquement, sous la poussée d'un blond furibond.

Mèche au vent, pull rouge et feuille d'érable blanche, il fonça droit sur son guignol de jumeau.

-Toi. C'est de ta faute.

Coupé en plein milieu de son speech héroïque (béni sois-tu sauveur inconnu), États-Unis loucha sur la crosse de Hockey que transportait son frère.

-Toi. Tu vas souffrir mille morts.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour avoir réveillé le côté sombre de Canada ?

-Toi. Tu vas...

-Pardon ! Je l'referai plus ! Le coupa Alfred en se mettant à genoux devant son frère.

Il ne put éviter le premier coup, au contraire du deuxième.

-_Shut up, bloody eater !_

Il pleuvait des coups de crosse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Finit par sangloter Alfred, les lunettes de travers.

Il reçut un coup plus violent sur la tête, qui l'assomma directement.

Se tournant vers le public involontaire, il esquissa un sourire sadique pouvant rappeler celui du capitaine Kirkland.

-Si il vous demande encore pourquoi, vous lui direz que lui et ses _fucking _ ne sont plus les bienvenus au Canada. On n'humilie pas mon premier ministre de cette manière !

Et sur ces mots, la furie canadienne claqua la porte de nouveau, mais en sortant cette fois.

Angleterre fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur, et éclata de rire en regardant son ancien pupille par terre et réduit au silence.

Sous ses coudes, une dépêche mondiale attendait d'être lue.

« Le premier ministre Canadien serait-il fou ?

En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le premier ministre Canadien, Mr Fabio Poulx, aurait appelé sa secrétaire à l'aide en jurant avoir aperçut un extra-terrestre.

Après enquête, il s'avérerait que l'alien en question n'était que le ministre Poulx, qui se serait lui-même aperçut dans un miroir. Plus de détail sur l'affaire, page 11.»

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	8. Un Français, un Américain et un Canadien

**J'aime beaucoup cette blague, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D  
**

**(Et j'adore Canada, vous l'aurez compris ;))**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

8- C'est un Français, un Américain et un Canadien...

Le Bad Touch Trio trinquait joyeusement en compagnie d'Amérique, de Angleterre et d'Allemagne.

Sous l'emprise de la boisson, nos six nations vantaient les mérites de leurs pays de différentes manières. Lorsque le sujet fut plus ou moins éventé. Alors, un peu éméché, Francis commanda du Champagne, servit ses compagnons de boisson et savoura les bulles sous sa langue. Lorsque les coupes se retrouvèrent vides, Francis prit la bouteille par le goulot et l'explosa au sol !

-En France, on a tellement de Champagne qu'on n'a pas besoin de boire deux fois dans la même bouteille, déclara-t-il calmement à ses camarades stupéfaits.

À ces mots, Alfred réclama une bouteille de Napa Valley, du vin californien, qu'il partagea à son tour.

Puis, une fois les verres vides, il suivit l'exemple de Francis.

-Chez moi aussi, on a tellement de vin qu'on a pas besoin de boire deux fois dans la même bouteille !

Antonio décida alors d'offrir une _Sangria_, plus pour le geste que ce gâchis. Mais il fut pris de court. En effet, Canada se leva de son siège où il était assis depuis le début, se pencha, semblant ramasser quelque chose, avant de frapper son frère dans la nuque, d'un coup de crosse.

-Eh bien, moi, j'ai tellement d'Américains sur mon territoire que je n'ai pas besoin de boire deux fois avec le même !

Il salua l'assemblée figée et alla rejoindre Cuba qui lui souriait d'un air satisfait.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	9. C'est un Français et une Belge

**Salut salut !**

**Alors, je tiens à préciser que ce qui a été mis entre crochet est du fait que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur quelle blague prendre. Ça, et le fait que dans le premier épisode de Hetalia, Belgique est blonde, puis châtain.**

**Sinon, pour le chapitre précédent, le Canadien tue l'Américain, dans la blague ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

9- C'est un Français et une Belge...

Francis était odieux ces derniers temps. Certes, son nouveau boss était incompétent comme pas deux, mais il pouvait être assez _gentleman_ pour garder son ressentiment pour lui. Après tout, tout un chacun avait un caractère posé, non ?

Hum, oubliez ça.

Mais là, l'état français méritait des tartes, et plus que d'ordinaire.

En effet, depuis le début de l'après-midi, il harcelait Belgique de blagues sur son peuple, les tournant au ridicule.

Si au début la jolie nation était restée calme et courtoise (« -Francis, ce n'est pas drôle, et tu le sais. »), elle paraissait fulminer des affronts portés à son encontre (puisqu'elle représentait la population belge).

Nul ne songeait à voler au secours de la jeune blonde. Déjà, parce que son frère lui-même n'avait pas levé le petit doigt malgré la présence insistante du gastronome. Ensuite, parce que... Parce que Belgique semblait terrifiante à l'instant même.

-Hey, Bieke ! À quoi reconnaît-on un belge dans un groupe de charmeur de serpents ?

Quelques esprits alertes notèrent que la paupière de la blonde s'était mise à tressaillir. D'autres perçurent son aura s'assombrir. Et enfin, les derniers captèrent le bruit des phalanges serrées.

Armée d'un sourire resplendissant, et aussi grand que faux, elle prit la parole.

-Dis-moi Francis, tu sais pourquoi [les blondes ont le nombril bleu / les Français aiment-ils tant les histoires de Belges] ?

Un peu déstabilisé, il lui fallut quelques cillements avant de reprendre pied.

-Euh non...

-[Parce que les blonds, ça existe aussi. / Car ce sont les seules qu'ils comprennent.]

Fière de son coup, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir auprès de Espagne qui lui tendit une tomate bien fraîche.

* * *

**"À quoi reconnaît-on un belge dans un groupe de charmeur de serpents ?**

**-C'est le seul qui souffle dans le serpent"**

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	10. C'est une Belge et un Suisse

**Alors, j'avais aussi oublié de prévenir, mais Bieke sera le nom de Belgique. Pour Pays-Bas, ce sera Jan (raccourci en "Jantje" -cherchez pas la logique).  
**

**Je préviendrai pour les autres ^^**

**_mijn zus_ (néerlandais) : ma sœur  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

10- C'est une Belge et un Suisse...

Belgique était embêtée. Très. Et nul ne pouvait l'aider sur ce coup-là. Ni Allemagne, ni Autriche ne seraient à temps. Hors de question de le demander à France. Pour Angleterre, ça reviendrait trop cher du voyage.

Le téléphone sonna. Jan.

-Jantje ?

-Bieke ? Tu as des problèmes ?

-Le jubilé, évidemment. Il me reste moins d'une semaines pour achever les préparatifs.

-Relax petite-sœur. Prends un peu de cannabis !

-Ce n'est pas en me droguant que je trouverai une solution, mais merci quand même.

Elle soupira et alla pour raccrocher lorsque son frère l'appela dans le combiné.

-Attends, Bieke !

-C'qui a ?

-Tu as demandé à Suisse ? Je pense qu'il pourra te dépanner. Sinon... Russie ? Moins loin que Amérique.

-Je vais l'appeler, merci.

-À ton service, _mijn zus_.

Souriant malgré elle, Bieke raccrocha avant de partir à la recherche de son carnet d'adresses. Où était-il ? Ah oui ! Sous le pot de fleurs.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à ranger son bureau.

Demain.

-Allô Suisse ? Belgique à l'appareil.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, j'ai un service extrêmement important à te demander...

-Si c'est de l'argent, c'est non, claqua sèchement la voix.

-Je le sais très bien Suisse, c'est un autre service. La semaine prochaine, c'est le grand jubilé du Roi. J'ai presque achevé les préparatifs, en dehors d'un détail. Détail qui se trouve être le service que je te demande.

-Un stand de fromage suisse ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

-Non plus.

-Accouche. Le temps, c'est de l'argent.

-Merci Rockfeller, ironisa Belgique. Sérieusement, Vash, je n'ai pas assez de chars pour mon défilé. Tu veux bien m'en prêter ?

Il y eut un silence qui inquiéta la blonde. Allait-il refuser, comme les autres ?

-Bon, pas de souci. Tu prends le transport à tes frais, bien sûr.

L'image de son porte-monnaie s'envolant (« adieu monde cruel ») lui traversa l'esprit.

-E... évidemment. Je ne pensais pas autrement.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé...

-Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant, le coupa-t-elle.

-Deux chars, alors ? À tes frais...

-Comprends-moi, c'est un _très_ grand jubilé...

-Ah ! Il t'en faut donc trois ! … Bieke ?

La tête contre le bureau, Belgique sanglotait.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	11. C'est un Anglais et un Français

**Alors, ces vacances ? Perso, j'étais en Écosse, et j'ai adoré *u***

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

11- C'est un Anglais et un Français...

-_Get out bloody wanker _!

Et d'autres joyeusetés dans le genre.

Chaises, coussins, dossiers urgents, tous les objets apprenaient à voler.

-La cohabitation de couple, quel souvenir, soupira rêveusement Hongrie.

Une grimace déforma les traits aristocrates de l'Autriche. Lui n'en était pas si nostalgique !

-Euh... sans vouloir vous offenser, Francis et Arthur ne sont pas en couple.

-Qu'en sais-tu Antonio ? Ricana Élizaveta.

Espagne haussa les épaules et s'éloigna du couple. Il savait ce qu'il disait.

-Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Cracha à nouveau Angleterre.

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est normal !

-Je n'y vois là qu'un manque cruel de discipline ! Pas de politesse ni d'éducation !

Oh, une sacoche...

-Repose ce fauteuil ! S'écria Francis d'une voix aiguë.

Les plus attentifs notèrent qu'une autre voix exprimait sa peur. Cuba fonça sauver son ami Canada qui s'accrochait à son siège avec la force du désespoir.

-Matthew ? Tout va bien ?

Pâle, il baragouina une réponse avant de se faire guider jusqu'à un verre d'alcool cubain.

-Sinon, quelqu'un sait pourquoi ils sont en train de refaire la déco de la salle de réunion ?

-Une sombre histoire de verrou, je crois.

-Ce... cette sale _frog_ m'a...

Arthur était échevelé mais avait remis ses vêtements en place. On pouvait entendre un gargouillis dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

-Il ne ferme pas la porte des toilettes, marmonna-t-il, les pommettes écarlates.

-Il a toujours fait ça, soupira Antonio affalé dans un fauteuil. C'est dans ses habitudes, tu sais.

Il attrapa un livre abandonné là et l'envoya sur ce qui devait être Francis, au vu du geignement.

-Et vous savez quelle est son excuse, en plus ? S'exclama l'Anglais outré.

-Pour qu'on ne le regarde pas par le trou de la serrure, répondirent en chœur quelques pays.

-Désespérant.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour vos/votre fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


End file.
